1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a housing including a plurality of wall members including external walls and at least one partition wall, a printed circuit board disposed in the housing, electronic devices mounted on the printed circuit board, and covers covering respective openings of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217576, a known electronic apparatus such as a tuner includes a frame-like housing composed of a plurality of wall members including external walls and at least one partition wall, a printed circuit board disposed in the housing, main surfaces of the printed circuit board being substantially parallel to opening surfaces of the housing, electronic devices mounted on the printed circuit board, and covers covering respective openings of the housing. Since a heat-generating device, which generates heat in an operation mode, is often mounted on the printed circuit board, a mechanism for heat dissipation is required for normal operation of the electronic apparatus. In the electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217576, a raised lug provided in the cover is bent to the heat-generating device so as to be in contact with the tip of the lug to the external surface of the heat-generating device, thereby dissipating the heat of the heat-generating device to the cover.
However, the amount of heat dissipated by putting the raised lug into contact with the heat-generating device is not necessarily sufficient. In particular, when the heat-generating device is a resin-molded IC, heat may not be sufficiently dissipated due to high heat resistance to the lug. In the electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217576, heat is also dissipated from the heat-generating device to, for example, an electrode and a metal piece that are disposed on the region under the heat-generating device, the region being included in the undersurface of the printed circuit board. The problem arising here is that other circuits and devices cannot be mounted in this region.
Moreover, the dissipated heat may lead to an excessive temperature increase in the other devices. Even if this falls within the thermal design and thus presents no problem in terms of operation of the electronic apparatus, an excessive temperature increase in the area that may be touched by users may be of concern to users. In a tuner installed in electronic equipment, for example, an RF connector for inputting RF signals is exposed and may be touched by users.